Coolsville Central: The Clean Up Begins
by wsdsrdbw4096
Summary: Part of my Coolsville Central series and sequel to Coolsville: Year One. A string of one-shots starting at Chapter 5 that corresponds to the events of my other fics took place between 2006 and 2009. This story consists of spoilers from Coolsville: Year One, so I do suggest reading from Coolsville: Year One. Completed for now.
1. List of Other Characters

**My OC's**

**Before getting to the main story, here is the list of OC's I will be using in this story.**

**This list includes OC's I will be using in the installment of my fanfic series**

**I don't own Scooby-Doo, Dynomutt, Dog Wonder, or Batman.**

**Warning: This fanfic contains spoilers from _Coolsville: Year One_**

* * *

**Coolsville Police Department members**

**Police Chief Peter "Pete" Masters: **The chief of police of the CPD

**Deputy Chief Stanley Anderson: **The Chief Detective of the CPD

**Commander Milo Graham: **The commander in charge of CPD's Internal Affairs

**Lieutenant Brian Crowley: **The lieutenant in charge of CPD's Major Crimes Division's Homicide Unit

**Lieutenant Daniel Brooks: **The lieutenant in charge of CPD's Major Crimes Divisions's Cold Case Unit

**Detective Sergeant Johnathan "John" Tucker: **Detective in the CPD's Major Crimes Division's Homicide Unit. Partner of Detective Hughes

**Detective Nathaniel Hughes: **Detective in the CPD's Major Crimes Division's Homicide Unit. Partner of Detective Sergeant Tucker

**Detective Jason Benson: **Detective in the CPD's East Coolsville Division homicide table.

**Detective Ted Samuels:** Detective in the CPD's Internal Affairs

**Detective Arthur Harris: **Detective in the CPD's Internal Affairs

**Sergeant II Class Rupert Ewell: **CPD Internal Affairs investigator

* * *

**Other characters**

**Donald "Don" Edgar: **District Attorney of Coolsville County

* * *

**Now onto the story. Please read and review**


	2. Introduction

Author's note: I don't own Scooby-Doo, Dynomutt, Dog Wonder and Batman (Reason I placed Batman here was because of references to some characters from the comic book franchise). Scooby-Doo and Dynomutt, Dog Wonder belongs to Hanna-Barbara Productions and Warner Bros., while Batman belongs to DC Comics.

_April 6, 2003_

It has been almost two years since Gillian Hill had resigned as the chief of police. Shortly after Hill's resignation, Captain Samuel Chastain "Sam" Rogers got transferred to the Special Investigations Bureau's Major Crimes Division, the departments elite detective division. In the process of the transfer, he had handpicked a crew of detectives who he felt he could trust and get the job done and right. One of those detectives was Detective Sergeant Johnathan 'John' Tucker, whose loyalty to Sam earned him the transfer to the Major Crimes Division, where he was placed in the homicide unit.

In addition to bringing in a crew of detectives to the MCD, Sam also handpicked a handful of lieutenants to be placed in charge of the units in his new division. The lieutenant in charge of the homicide unit was Lieutenant Brian Crowley, the former night-shift lieutenant from the East Coolsville Division, who Sam had worked with during his time in the division. Crowley was supportive of Sam's policies and new rules in making sure the detectives does not lose their discipline, thus he earned Sam's trust in taking care of detectives.

The other lieutenant handpicked by Sam was newly-promoted Lieutenant Daniel Brooks, a former Internal Affairs investigator that had investigated Sam's former partner Arnold Stokes two years back. Brooks had zero-tolerance in officers breaking rules and have a strong dislike of corrupt officers, including the then-chief of police. His determination in cleaning up the department earned Sam's trust, so he was recruited to work in the Major Crimes Division, where he was placed in charge of the cold-case unit.

During those two years, Sam, using his authority as the captain in charge of the MCD and the help of his lieutenants, had kept a close eye on the detectives working in his division, making sure that they are not breaking any rules and are working hard to do their jobs as investigators. Those that don't comply with his rules were disciplined, and in some cases, demoted. The only way for them to be promoted back to their older job is if they clean up their acts. He also got help from his so-called "minions" - trusted investigators and officers he had planted in other divisions to keep an eye on corrupt officers who would report to him and the Blue Falcon. This move was approved by the interim police chief that took over after Hill's resignation took effect, who saw it as a necessary step in the need to clean up the department.

Meanwhile, the apartment the Rogers were living in was becoming too crowded for the family of four. By then, Sam managed to save enough money to buy an empty house in the quiet suburban community over at Weston. The move was proven to be a blessing for Sam, as he can go to work during the weekends without having to worry about his family's safety, which was often the case while living in downtown. Since Sam befriended many of the officers and detectives at the City West Division (The division that oversees policing in Weston), most of whom were honest and not dirty like the officers Sam worked with back at East Coolsville Division, he knew they can be trusted easily when it comes to policing. The community has the lowest crime rate in the city, and is also an ideal place for the children, since there are day-cares, kindergartens, parks and schools nearby in the community.

In the meantime, Sam had also befriended Donald Edgar, who was subsequently elected as District Attorney following Hill's forced resignation two years back. The two will often meet to have lunch together, with Sam giving the DA information on the investigation of the dirty cops in the department.

Meanwhile, Sam had established regular contact with the Blue Falcon, who aided him in his battle against corruption in the department. Since their first contact, the Blue Falcon has dropped by Coolsville to help the police solve some cases. He also formed a partnership with Sam and Don to battle corruption in Coolsville. His main contribution to their effort was to break into places of interest where he can obtain evidence of corruption for the captain and the DA.

With the Blue Falcon's help, Sam was able to dismiss corrupt officers for serious offences, as well as to discipline those with lighter offences, while Edgar was able to successfully prosecute high-level corrupt politicians of Coolsville. However, the effort hasn't been without any challenges.

The first challenge came from the new chief of police. Peter "Pete" Masters was a former deputy chief from Gotham City and was transferred to the department during Hills corruption trial. According to Sam's contact over at Gotham City, Masters is also corrupt and was suspected in orchestrating the disappearance of several key witnesses in the corruption trial of the GCPD's then-commissioner. While the new chief seemed nice, Sam knew that he would have to be on the alert of the chief's actions. "There's a reason why Jim told me to be careful of Masters, and I intend to find out that reason." Sam thought to himself.

The next challenge came from Commander Milo Graham, who somehow managed to secure a promotion while Hill was on trial and is now the Commander in charge of Internal Affairs. Sam suspected that the promotion and appointment was intended to make his work on cleaning up the department more difficult, as Graham now has the authority to police any of the officers freely. In that same time, there were rumors floating around about IA's increase of placing honest cops under surveillance or dropping bugs in their phones or electronics. Thus, Sam has no problem confirming his own suspicions on Graham's intents to put a stop to his efforts to clean up the department. Graham's transfer to IA also contributed to Brooks' decision to transfer out of the division and work under Captain Sam Rogers.

And lastly, the third challenge came from Robert "Big Bob" Oakley, the powerful mob boss in Coolsville. With Graham still in his pocket, Oakley can try to sabotage Sam's efforts to clean up the city. However, he wasn't that much of a threat as he used to be, since the new chief doesn't hold any allegiance to the crime boss, being instead allied with a Gotham City crime family that has no regular interactions with Oakley's gang. In addition, he had lost many politicians and officers that were in his pocket, thanks to Edgars relentless pursue of evidence of corruption with the help from both Sam and the Blue Falcon. Nevertheless, Sam knows he has to be on the lookout for Oakley.

Sam hasn't heard much from Stokes since the trial, although he heard that the former detective sergeant had got himself employed as a security officer at a football stadium after serving his sentence. Hill had moved out of the state following his resignation as chief of police, while Hindley remained in command of the East Coolsville Division, having had gone straight following an incident a few months back. Kasem had got himself transferred to the Guns and Gangs Division a year after Hill's resignation, while Marshall quitted after Stokes imprisonment. In the meantime, Kate Johnson has got transferred to the MCD's cold case unit after her smart detective work and help of her former lieutenant allowed the police to capture a notorious serial killer that terrorized both the East End and the Port Lands in Coolsville for 15 years.


	3. The Argument with Graham

Chapter 2: The Argument

_May 17, 2003_

Sam was reading and sorting reports in his office in the morning as usual when Commander Graham walked into his office after a knock on the door.

"Rogers." Graham says as he stood at the doorway.

"What do you want, Graham? I'm in the middle of sorting through important reports from my division." Sam asks without looking up to Graham.

"It has been almost two years since you ousted our good chief Hill, and you seem like you still haven't regret your actions of forcing him to resign."

"Of course I'm haven't. You know bloody well that he is a law-breaker, even though he was the top man in a department that is supposed to enforce the _very_ laws he broke." Sam replies as he continued with his work, still not looking up to Graham. "His involvement with the mob and moves of committing crimes capable of being dismissed from the department proves that he is not suited to be our chief."

"That's what you think, Rogers." Graham replied with a venomous tone in his voice. Even though it has been two years since Sam got promoted to captain, Graham refused to acknowledge him as a captain. "You know what you are doing? You are destroying the very foundations that allowed the city to function well as a whole. All of these drug trafficking rings and protection rings existed to allow the city to benefit economically, since Oakley, as the man who runs the city, can use the profits to allow the city to continue to function well." Graham replies as he walked over to Sam.

"Yeah, yeah. At the expense of justice, liberty and the lives of several people whose contribution to society could have benefited everyone in the city." Sam retorted. He then stood up and continued, "There's a reason why the police department existed. To enforce laws within its jurisdiction. To protect the citizens living within its jurisdiction. To allow justice to be served to those who suffered by criminal acts that endanger the city. Right now, the department is serving as a puppet to the powerful, ignoring the weak and protecting the powerful. You know what problem there is in doing that? You still got citizens living in constant fear as a result of the high crime that came thanks to corruption and the departments continued protection of the powerful crime bosses. The department was supposed to protect and serve the people, and right now it is doing the _exact_ opposite."

"Doesn't matter, Rogers." Graham retorted. "If we don't protect the powerful, how can the city function in the first place?" He then lowered his voice and continued, "You are the worst kind of police officer, Rogers. You think the powerful people in charge of the city are unsuited for the job. Think again. I won't be the first in this department to get rid of you, but I'll make sure I'll be the last."

Graham then turned to leave but Rogers stopped him, saying, "You forgot one thing, Commander."

"What is it?"

"You forgot about the support I got from the citizens of Coolsville. As you can see, the number of people living in Coolsville clearly outnumbered the number of powerful people that run the city through illegal means. I became a police officer to serve those citizens and protect them, not to turn a blind eye on the powerful bullying the weak. This is why the interim chief approved my transfer to Major Crimes and my work on keeping an eye out for corrupt officers: To show the citizens that we're up to our task in making the city safer. To ensure officers are being held accountable for their actions, so the citizens know they can trust the department. This task requires constant focus with little to no interruptions." Sam finally stood face-to-face to Graham as he speaks with unmistakable rage in his voice: "And that's why I don't have time for you or your baloney. Now if you will excuse me, I've got important work to do."

With that, Sam sat back down on his chair and carried on with his paperwork. Graham was about to say something when a voice said, "Commander, you leave Captain Rogers alone."

The commander turned. Through the open doorway, he sees Detective Sergeant Tucker, along with several other detectives and Lieutenant Crowley standing at the door, all of them with their arms folded. The voice came from Tucker, who managed to overhear Sam's heated discussion with Graham.

"This is none of your bus-" Graham was saying when Tucker cut in: "Leave, Captain, Rogers, Alone! Just because we're a lower rank than you does NOT mean we are willing to take orders from you."

"The message is clear, Commander." Crowley added. "If you continue to stand in Captain Rogers' way in reforming this crooked department, we'll make sure the Blue Falcon teaches you a lesson."

Before Graham can think of something to retort, Brooks, with a frown on his face, walks over to him as if he is ready to confront the commander. While he is a lower rank than Graham, even Graham knew it was wise not to mess with Brooks.

Facing a group of detectives that are firmly loyal to Sam, Graham knew it will be wise for him to retreat. As he leaves the squad room, he says, "You all will regret this."

"Says who, you doggone snake in the grass? You may be the commander in charge of IA and can have those jerks investigate us and file nonsense complaints on any of us, including Captain Rogers, whenever you want, but that doesn't mean we will back down from your lame threats. We are not afraid of you." Tucker retorted as the rest of the detectives nodded in agreement. Graham just stood without saying a word before turning to leave the squad room.

After Graham left the room, Sam came out of his office. "Thanks for standing up for me, guys."

All of the detectives nodded as Tucker replied, "No sweat, sir. We just wish that jerk-headed commander will leave you alone."

"Yeah." Sam responded. "But no matter what happens, we carry on with our work, whether Graham likes it or not. We stay strong as a team. We will not let the nut-headed jerks stand in our way, even if they are from Internal Affairs."

"Right." With that, the detectives resumed their work as Tucker, his partner Detective Nathaniel Hughes and Lieutenant Crowley went in with Sam into his office to discuss the progress of a case they were working on.


	4. Meeting the millionaire

Chapter 3: Meeting the millionaire

_June 3, 2003_

It has been almost three weeks since Sam had his heated discussion with Graham. During this time, the robbery and homicide clearance rates went up as a result of the hard work of the detectives. There were less cases of detectives running afoul of the captain, and everyone had the pleasure of working with Sam.

That day, Sam was invited to a lunch meeting with the District Attorney, who wanted him to meet the millionaire that contributed to his campaign for DA two years back. He happily accepted the invitation and left his office at noon for the lunch meeting.

The lunch meeting took place at the Milky Way Restaurant, which is located a block away from the police headquarters. The DA was already seated when Sam arrived. The two shook hands as they greeted each other.

"Sam. How's it going?" Edgar asked as he offered Sam his fist.

"Doing well, Don." Sam replies as he bumps Edgar's fist. "Where's the gentleman you wanted me to meet?"

"Oh, he's on his way. His office is several blocks away from here. So any progress made this week?"

"Yeah. An officer that used to work with me in East Coolsville, who is now in Guns and Gangs, managed to find evidence of a patrol sergeants involvement in a burglary and came to me yesterday to hand me the photos."

"I see. I heard the Blue Falcon is away for a few days."

"Yeah, but don't worry, my investigators are well trusted, so they can cover him well while he's away."

"Good. You trust them, right?"

"Yes, I do." Sam replies. He then proceeded to tell Edgar about the heated argument he had with Graham three weeks back.

"All right. Seems like you got yourself a great team, Sam." Edgar replies after Sam finished telling the story. "Oh, here he comes." He added when he saw a familiar man walking pass the window they were seated next to.

A few minutes later, the man came to the table where Sam and Don were seated.

"All right, Sam." Edgar says after greeting the man. "I will like you to meet George Robert Nadley Blake, CEO of Blake Industries." He then turned back to George and said, "George, I will like you to meet Captain Samuel Chastain Rogers of the Coolsville Police Department's Major Crimes Division."

Nadley offered Sam his hand and said, "A pleasure to meet you, Captain Rogers."

"Likewise, Mr. Blake." Sam replied as he shook hands with the millionaire. "I believe we might have met before."

"That's correct, captain." Nadley replied as they sat down. "You were the lieutenant that foiled the kidnapping of my daughter Daphne two years ago, with the help from Radley."

"Yes. I do remember that, Mr. Blake. It was a plan orchestrated by the then-chief of police who was trying to get me into trouble."

"I see. I also remember you were the hero cop that rescued those six children from that kidnapper. Glad to finally talk to you in person."

Introductions over, the trio spent the next ten minutes talking about their lives and job before their ordered meals arrive. All three men were married and have children, with Edgar being the only man who's a grandfather, as his daughter had gave birth a year back, while Sam mentioned that his family moved into George's neighbourhood almost a year ago. As the meeting progressed, Sam skillfully turned the conversation into a new channel.

"It has been almost two years since we got rid of that useless chief." Sam remarked as he finished his lunch.

"Yeah. I read that he moved out of Ohio shortly after his resignation." Nadley replies. "So tell me, captain. Has anything in the department improved since Hill's resignation?"

"Well, with my duties at the MCD, things had gotten better in the department. However, the task to clean up the department wasn't easy."

"How so?" Blake asked.

"Well, you still got that corrupt inspector who is now a commander and will do anything to stand in my way."

"Graham?" Blake asked. "I thought he resigned."

"I wish he did, but the Blue Falcon wasn't able to find anything that can force Graham to resign. Stokes may be a close associate with Graham, but he doesn't interact with Graham as much as he does with Hill." Sam replied. "And then, there's the new chief of police, Peter Masters, a former deputy chief from Gotham City that came on while Hill was on trial."

"How's Masters? Is he better than Hill?" Blake asked.

"Can't say for sure. What I do know was that he's just as worst as Hill, although he has no allegiance with Oakley. According to my contact over at Gotham City, Masters holds allegiance with a crime family that has no regular interactions with Oakley's gang."

"No matter who he holds an allegiance to, he still can be a threat, Sam." Edgar interjected.

"Right." Sam replied, "My contact, a police captain who's been doing what I'm doing over at Gotham, who's also a buddy of mine back when I was in the Marines, told me to be careful of Masters. Apparently, Masters was suspected of orchestrating the disappearances of key witnesses during the GCPD's then-commissioners corruption trial, although there wasn't any evidence of it. Not even the contacts vigilante has found anything yet."

"I see." Edgar says. "Did your contact promised to update you on Masters?"

"He did. If you want, though, I can give you his contact information. He can give you the contact information for Gotham City's District Attorney, as well update you on their investigations of Masters."

"That would be nice. What're their names?"

"Captain James W. Gordon of the GCPD. The DA is Harvey Dent." Sam replies as he gave Gordon's business card to Edgar, who then placed it into his briefcase.

As they prepare to leave the restaurant, Nadley asked, "Captain Rogers, did you say that your contact, I mean, Captain Gordon, have a vigilante helping him?" "That's right. Apparently, he is known as the 'Batman', due to his costume looking dark and in the shape of a bat." Sam replied.

"I see. Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you, Captain Rogers."

"Likewise, Mr. Blake. I hope I can see you again."

"Please call me George."

"I sure will, George, if you call me Sam."

"Sure thing, Sam. Anyways, have a nice day."

"You too." Sam replies as he headed back to police headquarters with Edgar, whose office is along the way, while Nadley walked the opposite direction heading back to his office.

"Nadley sure is a nice guy, Don." Sam remarked as they walked down the sidewalk. "He is nicer than I thought."

"Well, I don't believe you may have known this, Sam, but three of his employees were fired a while ago on suspicion on using Blake Industries as a front to their counterfieting ring and protection racket."

"Oh, I actually do know that case, Don." Sam replied. "That case was at the hands of a special investigation operated jointly by the MCD's fraud unit and the robbery unit. However, there was not much evidence in spite of help from the Blue Falcon to charge them for conspiracy to commit fraud, so that suspicion was dropped. Nevertheless, they still got fired by the Blakes. Can't say if I felt sorry for those clowns or not."

"I see." Don nodded.

The two men soon arrived at the main entrance to the police headquarters and parted ways.

So the fathers of two members of the gang finally get to meet and know each other.

Please read and review.


	5. A Heated Discussion with the Chief

Chapter 4: A Heated discussion with the Chief

_July 14, 2003_

It has been more than a month since Sam met George Blake. During this time, his wife Wendy had befriended George's wife Elizabeth while young Norville and Maggie befriended the Blake's daughter Daphne. As it turned out, the Rogers happened to live next door to the Blake's, so the two families have interactions with each other almost every day. In the meantime, the family had adopted a Great Dane pup, who was named Scoobert-Doo, although he came to be nicknamed "Scooby-Doo". It was a family tradition in the Rogers family to adopt a member of the Doo family for each generation, with Sam adopting Scooby's father many years back while living in New York.

One afternoon, Sam was working in his office when his phone started to ring. Checking the caller ID, he noted that it is a long distance call. Swiftly, he took the call.

"Hello Sam." It was Sam's contact and long-time friend, Gotham City Police Department Captain James Gordon. Sam and James had a long friendship that started in university, when they were pursuing a major in criminology. Both men were also enrolled in the ROTC program in the university, and they had spent much of their time together studying, hanging out for lunch, participating in military martial arts training sessions and military drill practices.

After graduation, both men were commissioned as second lieutenants in the Marine Corps, serving for four years together before Gordon was discharged before moving to Chicago, where he became a sworn officer for the Chicago Police Department. Sam spent another two years in the Marines and was discharged at the rank of captain before becoming a police officer for the NYPD.

Even though the two men were no longer together, they still maintained contact; sometimes calling to discuss the cases they were involved in and asking for each other's advice and opinion. Both of their wives also knew each other and they will also call, asking about how their families are doing. The last time the two friends had contact was two weeks ago.

"Oh, hey Jim." Sam replied. "How are you doing, old pal?"

"I'm doing all right, Sam, just a little busy. How're Wendy and the kids?"

"They're doing all right. How are Sarah and the kids?"

"They're doing fine. How are things coming along over there?"

"Same as usual. So what would you like to discuss?"

Sam knew that Jim won't call his office number just to check on him. Typically when Jim calls Sam through his office number, it was always about business. Both men kept each other updated on their anti-corruption work in their respective cities.

"Well, last night Batman came to me with some documents in hand. They're some stuff you and Edgar may want to get your hands onto." Jim replied.

"All right, then. What is it?"

A few minutes later, Sam had thanked Jim and hung up. He then called Edgar's office and updated him on what Jim had told him a few minutes ago.

As Sam prepared to step out of his office to find Tucker, the phone rang. He answered immediately after checking the caller ID.

"Captain Rogers." It was the chief of police. "I will like you to get over to my office, right now. I have something urgent to discuss with you."

"Um, sure thing, chief." Sam replied before hanging up.

As Sam stepped out of his office, Tucker came to him and asked, "Sir, are you heading upstairs to meet the chief?"

"Yes." Sam replied, aware of the fact that Tucker is a good lip-reader, and with his cubicle close to his office, it is fairly easy for Tucker to see what Sam is doing in his office, as well as to read Sam's lips whenever he is on a phone call. "He says he has something urgent to discuss with me, John."

"I got a feeling he wants you to talk to him about your earlier phone call with your old friend, sir." John interjected. "You better be careful."

"Don't worry, John." Sam replies, patting John on the shoulder. "I am always on-guard on the chief as much as I am on guard on Graham whenever he tries to cause trouble with me."

A few minutes later, Sam was at the chief's office. As he took a seat, he asked "What can I do for you, chief?"

"I want you to explain the phone call, Rogers."

"What phone call, chief?" Sam asked, acting dumb while aware that the chief must be asking about his phone call with Gordon.

"Your phone call with a guy from my old city: That jerk James Gordon."

"You have a problem with me taking calls from him? He asked on how I am doing and how is my family. We are old friends, you know."

"An officer that used to work for me back in Gotham told me that Gordon phoned you to update you on his investigations on me. Was that what the phone call was about?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, chief."

"Oh yes you do, captain. All I can tell you is that those charges I am facing are total baloney. Those people who don't know how to run a city should have shut their mouths."

"Are you telling me that you were responsible for the disappearances of those honest people who sought to testify against your former commissioner, chief?"

"They don't know how to run a city, so they should shut up. Gordon was a royal pain in the neck, questioning the way Gotham and its police department are running. He should have been one of those snakes in the grass that had disappeared. And then, there is his former partner, Flass, who betrayed the commissioner."

"At least Gordon's former partner did it for the good of the city. It exposed the problems Gotham was facing: Corruption and a high crime rate. That's also the same thing for Coolsville: For years the city was ran through the illegal activities committed by the people in charge, including the former chief. Time has come for change in Coolsville, and we are getting tired of having another crooked police chief running the already badly crooked police department. Don't tell me that you arranged your transfer to Coolsville to avoid being prosecuted in Gotham."

Masters didn't respond to the suggestion. He then took a deep breath and said: "Captain Rogers, people like you are the biggest problems in our department. They question the way the department is running, as well as those that are in charge of the city. They should be grateful on their job of…"

"Tackling the problems the department is facing, chief." Sam interrupted. "You know bloody well that covering up the problems the city and the department are facing doesn't work well. As a matter a fact, those problems become only worse, and when you continue to cover it up, you are promoting a vicious cycle that goes on and on until the problem becomes too serious, and by that time it is too late to find a solution to it. So that's why people like me are working hard to tackle that problem before it becomes worse." He then stood up and added, "Now if you will excuse me, I have got some important work to do."

With that, Sam walked right out of the chief's office without another word. As he makes his way to the stairs, he heard Commander Graham calling him from behind, shouting "Rogers! Where are you going? You are not done with the chief!"

Instead of turning back to face his nemesis, Sam simply waved his hand in a dismissive manner before heading down the stairs and back to his office.


	6. A promotion and a new chief

Chapter 5: A resignation, a promotion and a new chief

_March 20, 2004_

It has been 8 months since Sam had his heated discussion with the chief of police. During this time, he managed to carry on with the string of investigations, as well as check out the documents Gordon had faxed him and Edgar.

Turns out that those documents were evidence of Masters' connections with a businessman named Graham Masters, who was arrested by Batman following his failed attempt to murder his aging business partner in an effort to take control of his oil company (Here's a reference to a Batman story in Batman Issue #6, first published in the summer of 1942). The documents alleged that the then-deputy chief conspired with Graham Masters, who also happened to be his brother, to cover up the murder.

As a result of that evidence, the chief was forced to take a leave of absence as he returns to Gotham to face trial for the conspiracy. The charges later came through and Masters was forced to resign as chief of police in Coolsville.

After Masters' resignation as the chief of police, Sam Rogers received another promotion, this time to the rank of inspector, while Crowley got promoted to captain. In the meantime, the commander in charge of the Special Investigations Bureau was indicted following charges of corruption. With no inspector in line as the second-in-command of the SIB, Inspector Rogers became the inspector in charge of the Bureau, a post he will more likely hold onto after his promotion to commander.

While Sam is in charge of the SIB, Crowley became the captain in charge of the Major Crimes Division, while Brooks was moved up to work as the second-in-command of the division. The two men managed to handpick a few new honest lieutenants to be in charge of the units of the division.

Sam's promotion to inspector was a frustration to Supt. Milo Graham, as Sam now has the authority to police the detectives in the SIB freely. Originally as the captain in charge of the MCD, Sam can only keep an eye on the investigators in his division, while his minions in the other divisions provides limited help to keep an eye on officers for him. Now as the inspector in charge of the whole bureau, Sam can keep an eye on the officers and investigators in his bureau easily, regardless of the division their working in, thanks to the captains and lieutenants he had handpicked to work in the bureau following his promotion.

A week after Sam's promotion, Sam was working in his new office, which is located just across the hallway from the entrance to the MCD detectives wing, when the new chief of police knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sam replies as the chief makes his way into his office.

"Inspector Rogers." The chief says as he enters the office. The new chief was a man that goes by the name of Stanley Anderson, who was a deputy chief, serving as the Chief Detective, when Sam was transferred to Coolsville 3 years back. He seemed to be a person of easy manner and as far as Sam knew through his partnership with Edgar and the Blue Falcon, Anderson doesn't have any involvement with the underworld and has a clean, straight record. However, as a man in his early-sixties, Sam knew that Anderson will serve as chief for no longer than 5 years.

"Chief Anderson." Sam replied as he stood up to face Anderson. "What can I do for you?"

"First, I will like to congratulate your promotion to Inspector." The chief replies as he offered Sam his hand. They shook.

"Next, I need to tell you something before you carry on with your work, inspector."

"Sure thing, chief. What is it?" Sam asks after the handshake.

"I am aware of your long-time efforts in trying to clean up the department, so I will try to be as supportive of your cause as I can. However, I do want you to know that there are some people in the department, as well as at city hall, that don't like what you are trying to do."

"Is Commander Graham one of those people, sir?"

The chief nodded. He then continued, "Those people will do whatever they can to force me to put a stop to whatever you are doing, so I do hope that you don't mind if I have to follow those orders, especially if they had come from the mayor's office."

"All right, chief."

"But don't you worry, inspector, I will try my best to accommodate your work of cleaning up the department as much as I can."

"Sure thing, chief. I will also try to stand up to your stance at whatever I am doing, so that you don't get into trouble with the meddling politicians that are in charge."

"Excellent." The chief replies as he makes his way to the office doorway. "Carry on." He added, the tone in his voice indicating the end of their discussion.

As the chief walked out of Sam's office, he ran into Commander Graham, who was heading towards Sam's office. Immediately, the chief says, "Commander, it will be greatly appreciated if you leave Inspector Rogers alone."

"But chief," Graham replies, "I need to let that meddler know that he can't continue on with his meddling, because he is-"

"I don't want any excuses, commander!" The chief roared, causing Graham to retreat. He then continued, "You know bloody well that Inspector Rogers is doing this for the good of the citizens of Coolsville, so I don't see why you have to meddle with that."

"The chief is right." A voice added. The two men turned. That voice had come from Detective Sergeant Tucker, who was about to head into Sam's office. "Commander, you leave Inspector Rogers alone, or we will make sure the chief forces you to turn in your badge."

With Tucker in the way, Graham knew he will have to retreat. As he heads back to his office, he shouted, "I will let Oakley make you two regret standing up to Rogers."

"Yeah, yeah, commander." Tucker retorted. "You and your 'You will regret this' nonsense. Tell Oakley that we will be expecting him if he does try to make us regret standing up to Inspector Rogers." The commander just stood without saying a word before carrying on.

After Graham's departure, the chief turned to Tucker. "Detective Sergeant, I will be glad if you can carry on with your work and ignore what Graham is trying to do."

"Yes, sir. Thank you for standing up to Inspector Rogers."

"You're very welcome, Detective Sergeant."


End file.
